H.G. Wells
This version of H.G. Wells was an inventor from another dimension. History While searching for Mary Jane Watson who had been lost in limbo, Spider-Man and Madame Web traveled to another dimension and ended up in 19th century London. During this time Spider-Man's Web-Shooters and Madame Web's chair had both been broken. Madame Web's chair had malfunctioned due to an unknown energy force. Because of this Spider-Man was trapped in the alternate dimension. Spider-Man later met that reality's version of Harry Osborn and Mysterio. Unlike the Harry and Mysterio from Earth-92131 these two were kind and offered to help Spider-Man. Mysterio and Harry then took Spider-Man to their friends house so he could fix Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. Spider-Man was shocked to discover that their friend was H.G. Wells. While the H.G Wells from Earth-92131 was an author the H.G. Wells from this reality was an inventor. Spider-Man soon discovered that H.G. Wells had been working on a time machine and that the energy from the time machine was what interfered with Madame Web's chair. Wells was later able to repair Madame Web's chair and Madame Web, Spider-Man, and Mary Jane used it to return to their home dimension. The real H.G. Wells Herbert George Wells was born on September 21, 1866 in Bromley, Kent in the United Kingdom. His father, Joseph Wells, a former domestic gardener, played professional cricket and ran a shop. His mother, Sarah Neal was a housekeeper. He had three siblings. During his childhood, he had poor health, and his parents thought that just like his older sister who died at the age of seven, Wells would also die. When his father failed to earn enough income from his shop, Herbert and his brother worked as assistants to a draper. At his mothers workplace, the owners library was a major attraction for Wells, and he read many books from it. Wells attended Thomas Morley's Commercial Academy until 1880. In 1883, he left his apprenticeship with the draper, and joined Midhurst Grammar School as a teacher. This helped him continue his own studies. He attended the National School of Science on a scholarship. There, he discovered his interest in science. However, he could not finish his college course because of the financial crisis at home. Later he helped set up the Royal College of Science Association and became its first president in 1909. He believed in contemporary ideas of socialism as expressed by the Fabian Society. He was one of the founders of The Science School Journal, where he wrote about society, and also wrote about society, and also tried his hands at fiction. His first book was the "Textbook of Biology" published in 1893. In 1895, he became a literary sensation with the publication of his first novel "The Time Machine". This novel was followed by a series of science fiction novels that made him the "father of science fiction". Other popular stories by H.G. Wells include The Wonderful Visit (1895), The Island of Doctor Moreau (1896), The Invisible Man (1897), The War of the Worlds (1898), The First Men in the Moon (1901), and The Food of the Gods (1904). H.G. Wells married his cousin Isabel Mary Wells in 1891, but they got divorced in 1894 when Wells fell in love with his student, Amy Catherine Robbins, also known as Jane. In 1895 Wells and Jane got married. He and Jane had two sons together, George Philip and Frank. Despite being married H.G. Wells had several affairs. He later divorced Jane. In 1909, he had a daughter, Anna-Jane, with writer Amber Reeves. Wells also had a relationship with feminist writer Rebecca West, which resulted in their son, Anthony. Jane died of cancer in 1927. H.G. Wells died on August 13, 1946, in London, at the age of 79. The cause of death was not specified. Trivia *H.G. Wells appeared in the script, Peter Finds Mary Jane. Category:A-Z Category:Peter Finds Mary Jane characters Category:Unused characters